


The SCP

by Fallen_P3tal



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_P3tal/pseuds/Fallen_P3tal
Summary: an OC SCP book i wrote when i was bored. Based on an ASMR video, so dont judge. Original video by Ephemeral Rift on YouTube, if you are interested.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That’s what I awoke to. And the bumping of what I assumed to be a road. It was raining and I could hear a car radio, but it was quiet. How I liked it. I heard a laugh, it sounded like a middle-aged man, behind me. There were cracks in whatever container I was in. I shuffled around and peeked through. I was inside of what looked like a police van. “What have you done?” I thought to myself. There were two men in the front of the vehicle. They were wearing what looked like protective gear, similar to that of what police wear in raids. “You did it again. You ki-” 

“Shush” I lulled the voice in the back of my head. I turned back to the men. Luckily, they didn’t hear. One of them turned with a torch. His eyes skimmed the gaps in the box and he squinted, looking for any sign of movement that would warn them of an incoming danger. I held still. He shrugged and turned around. He didn’t see me, which was surprising, but maybe they did hear... 

As I moved back to my original position, I felt the floor. The box was made of metal, and the gaps I looked through were bars, each wall was plastered with them at the same height. I looked in front of me and couldn’t see a lock, or even anything that looked like an entrance, or exit. I was trapped. 

“How much longer ‘til we get back to The Facility?” One of the men asked, 

“Like- an hour and a half. Why? It freaking you out?” The other joked. 

“I don't know dude, just kind of spooky you know? She doesn’t move. I can’t shake her stare. Her eyes. They were almost- porcelain?” 

“It’s not human, what do you expect from this job? Also stop calling it ‘she’, now you're freaking me out.” 

“Sorry...” 

They both turned back to the road, the first man anxiously bit the side of the nail on his thumb. Suddenly, we hit a bump. My forehead made contact with the metal at the side of me. I felt my head get heavy and my eyes close. “Watch it, don’t want that thing to escape” was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light shone in my face. I looked up. I was in a laboratory. That, or everything that had just happened was a dream and I was in a dentist's office. Everything in my mind told me that was not the situation. The room was bright, white, and pristine. Medical tools shone under the harsh white light. It was oddly cold. A noise similar to that of hospital bed wheels scrolled past the door. A shrill shriek came from the same corridor. “Where are you?” 

The room turned even colder than it was, if that was even possible. My eyes were drawn to the back left corner of the room in front of me. A dark black shadow took up the space. In the shape of an old man. He was hunched over, then reached a hand out towards me, I could feel my heartbeat in my skull and my breathing quickened. His stare froze me. My eyes glassed over and I lay still. My symptoms still present. The shadow of his face distorted to reveal a gruesome smile, dripping with a slimy substance, and teeth that were sharp, like the monsters you would imagine in your closet as a child. An alarm rang, and red lights flashed. I could feel myself sinking into the darkness, a familiar feeling. I missed the quiet. Shouting started outside in the corridors, only making my condition worse. My vision blurred and I became nauseous. The old man started towards me. He was in an army uniform, but it looked oddly charred and melted to his skin. His skin was rotten and patchy. His leg was wrapped in bandages that hung loose in some places, but clinging to others, they almost perfectly matched the tone of his uniform and skin, the same on his upper arm. It looked as if he had been in a fire and had completely burned, before regaining life and wreaking terror to all who came across him. Soon after he started, the figure sunk into the ground as it walked. He was gone. I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and sat back in the bed. Not soon after the old man departed, the sirens calmed and it was deafly quiet in the building. My symptoms eased and I relaxed. Hoping that whatever that thing was, was only a figment of my imagination and was gone for good. 

Through the intercom came a name. I didn’t hear exactly what it was, it sounded like ‘Essie’ and was followed by the numbers ‘173’ and incoherent mumbling. I assume it was an office that needed a doctor. I tried to move my hands and legs, but they were strapped down. I dropped my head back on the bed and sighed. How much longer would I have to wait? What was I even waiting for? Where was I? 

As if reading my thoughts, the white door to the left of me creaked and opened. It looked heavy, so I assumed it was made of metal. A doctor walked through. He had a brown clipboard with multiple papers attached, and a silver pen. He looked around the room and smiled, he seemed kind. His hair was grey and tied back in a low ponytail, had a longish beard that was also grey, and his eyes were piercing, yet oddly friendly. The doctor tapped lightly on the back of his clipboard, a noise that almost put me to sleep, and pulled a chair towards the side of me. I hadn't moved and he raised an eyebrow. He sighed and smiled once more. 

“Hello there.” he whispered, which surprised me. Nobody had taken my condition into consideration, assuming I was faking for attention. But he did, it seemed like he cared, the voice in my head telling me otherwise, but nevertheless I untensed, subtle enough to seemingly remain still. He placed down his black leather bag. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, I was reviewing case files about... well... other anomalies, much like yourself,” His voice was calming and hypnotic as he started listing numbers and letters, none of which had much meaning to me at this point. He talked slowly, and quietly, Each word leaving the room sounding much louder than it actually was. I remained still, listening intently, keeping direct eye-contact, the only part of me moving was my eyes as I followed his. “I should have left these in my office,” he chuckled. “let me just set these aside, I'll put them on the table.” he raised his hands, signifying peace and placed the files and his clipboard behind him, placing his pen in the pocket on his coat. “Just a moment,” he pivoted and turned on a camcorder. It started recording, staring almost directly at me, capturing my every move, if there was to be one. He turned back to me, my eyes snapping back from the camcorder to his face, once again regaining eye-contact. “Pay no mind to that, it is just a device to record this session of ours. It is a camcorder, I'm unsure of whether you are familiar with these things” I was. 

“Okay, well, where are my manners. My name is Doctor-” he hesitated “well I don’t think it matters too much what my name is. It's likely to be redacted from your files. I mean no harm, none of us do. But. You have been brought here to this facility because of the event that transpired involving you. I don’t really know much about the event, not many of us do, but most of the witnesses were left... confused, so there are still interviews taking place. I am here today to determine what...” he pondered on the correct terminology to use “special anomalous qualities you have. I am going to perform a basic exam, checking your vitals- if you have vitals that is.” I wasn’t even sure myself. No doctor ever wanted to take a look at me, claiming I was too “abnormal”. “I- well I assume you are an organic lifeform. I promise that this will not be invasive, whatsoever. I am just going to be taking notes, I am what some would call, a researcher.” he smiled at the term he had obviously given himself. Anyone else would have called him an experimental doctor, or even a mad scientist, my trust in him fell a little. The doctor sighed, “well, uh, why don’t we get started?” 

The doctor turned to his clipboard and picked it up. He pivoted back and began to tap it again at a steady rhythm, his nails creating a satisfying ‘tap, tap, tap’. my eyelids felt droopy but I was determined not to move. He turned back looking for his pen. I assumed he forgot where he put it after his speech. As he did this I relaxed back into the top of the bed. He saw me move, and smirked. He took the pen out of his pocket and chuckled “oh, ha-ha, I found it. Now, we may begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, my first time writing I guess? Hope you like it, not really sure what to put here haha XP . Idk how often I'm going to update or if I even finish this book. Feel free to leave constructive criticism and tips in the comments, I'm going to try and figure out how to use this site lol.


End file.
